


Under Pressure

by EternalShipper



Series: Amortentato [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Why were the boys arrested? and what does this have to do with Pansy Parkinson?
Series: Amortentato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690921
Kudos: 1





	Under Pressure

Bill and Charlie were having a fun night, celebrating after their recent trip to Romania, when they were approached by a group of Aurors demanding their presence in an official setting.

That had been 2 days ago and for all that time the Aurors had questioned them relentlessly about their Knowledge of potions, their whereabouts for the last 2 months, the last time they had been at Hogwarts, etc…

When they had asked about Hogwarts they thought something had happened to Ron or Ginny, but the Aurors kept telling them their siblings were ok.

Bill has his face in his shackled hands, trying to rub sleep, tiredness, and frustration away. Charlie just glares at the Auror.

Suddenly, the door opens and Shakelbolt comes in.

“Stand down Auror Smith”

“All due respect Minister, I don’t care if these men are your friends or war heroes! Justice ne…” he’s abruptly interrupted.

“They’ve been exonerated, Smith. The potion ingredients were stolen from the Advanced Potions Class stores. And the brothers returned to the country this week. They have been in Romania for the past 6 months.”

The Auror punches the table lightly. “ That makes things difficult. Anyone could have stolen those ingredients. Pansy Parkinson deserves justice!”

“A Death Eater’s daughter, Auror! Is that who you want to give justice to?”

“I fought a war, Minister, to end prejudice. And in a legal system without prejudice, Pansy Parkinson deserves to be treated the same as any other victim! “

At the mention of _her_ name Bill straightens in his chair. Charlie looks at his brother, watching his muscles tense under his shirt. He decides to intervene before Bill’s temper explodes.

“And what exactly happened to Miss Parkinson?” He fakes a detachment he doesn’t feel. Ron had spent 6 years ranting at her bitchiness and how she was evil incarnate, while Bill had spent the last 6 months trying to forget that she smelled like home, with interludes of how pretty she was and all the things he’d like them both to do to her.

Auror Smith turns to them, glaring. “Miss Parkinson has been potioned with a behavioral-sensorial altering substance. An Amortentia version for the purpose of ensuring the victim will experience an immense physical discomfort unless the person or people the potion is keyed to choose to relieve it.”

Charlie looks sideways at his brother, knowing his wolf’s temper is about to make an appearance “And what made you think we would be involved in this?”

“Because, Mr. Weasley, this specific version of the Amortentato is keyed to both of you!”


End file.
